thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
WYF (Where You From) (feat. Mace)
Ro Ro raps about Jamal's heritage...and some other stuff along with Mace. Lyrics Mace: Fuckin' what? Ro Ro The head that you giving is dumb How they do it where you from? Don't fuck with this one, boy You know you can't cum A bunch of Kahns do it and the shit looks fun But you can't do it where you from Don't test my damn grandson Cause I'ma kill you where you from 1: Ro Ro Your ass hated, no exaggeration Can't stand it, I don't like your nation Kahns got their card for some star-shakin' And you try to do your moves like you in matrix Can't take it, this bitch is bakin' Fuck with me and I don't think you'll make it Hot new ass for my girls to shake it Make that ass move fast, make them think you drinkin' Head to the floor don't suck that though You better spit it out, cause you ain't no hoe Pop that, slop that cock and he know That's some stupid shit, he gon' cum in your hole Mall on my back, nigga can you hit that? You got a small stack? E can satisfy that I'm a Slim Mac, not gon let you eat that Like fuck that, hell no, stick it in the crack Cause Ace got ass like the treble and the bass Kahns wanna class make you take out your Mace Mace: Fuckin' what? Ro Ro The head that you giving is dumb How they do it where you from? Don't fuck with this one, boy You know you can't cum A bunch of Kahns do it and the shit looks fun But you can't do it where you from Don't test my damn grandson Cause I'ma kill you where you from 2: Mace I come with a face like, "this bitch" "Oh my, Mall would love this" Click, click, get your dick pic Ro Ro, don't you try this With this, you'll get shifted Chalice, nigga I was born in a palace Rabbit, bitch, my name ain't Alice Rah, oh Ro Ro Kahn Ace and I different from y'all, not far apart Your powers are different from ours Not one to call, and if you do I will stall Fuck with your brother, the star...nod Call my K-9, more than a dime Your car no drive? Uber, no ride? When I go by, mace in your eyes Don't open your eyes, spike in you guys And you ain't gotta fly to space to see through Some of Mall's shit on occasion Mace: Fuckin' what? Ro Ro The head that you giving is dumb How they do it where you from? Don't fuck with this one, boy You know you can't cum A bunch of Kahns do it and the shit looks fun But you can't do it where you from Don't test my damn grandson Cause I'ma kill you where you from 3: Ro Ro I'm like beat a bitch and make her break her damn back Mall just come get me, and fuck up my crack Give 'em a slap, got food and chicken shack I'm so fat in the back make my Mally collapse Yeah when I smack I'll be all on his jack I'm gonna jump on his nuttin' sack Brothers idea, let me pitch it This Kahn is so eccentric Big hips, and Mall's big, big, dick Hoes best to put on their lipstick Different, licking shit, Mally's dick, grippin' it Ro here, loving it, Outworld, runnin' it Ugh, I'm so far ahead of y'all, two twins on top of the stars Me no care who fuck you are, it's Ro Ro Kahn You best to go remake your art Ro Ro & Mace Fuckin' what? Why you do me where you from? Why you do me where you from? This how we do it where I'm from That's how they do it where you from? Fuckin' what? Why you do me where you from? Why you do me where you from? This how we do it where I'm from That's how they do it where you from? Trivia * This is one of the extremely rare times where Ro Ro raps. * If you process the lyrics closely, Ro Ro slightly insults Jamal. * When Ro Ro says "Hot new ass for my girls to shake it," he's mainly talking about ''his ''girls, being Nya, Anaya and Iyana. * When Ro Ro says, "Mall on my back, nigga can you hit that," he's asking Jamal why won't he hit him in the back rather than everywhere else, if you catch his drift. * When Ro Ro says, "You got a small stack? E can satisfy that," he's saying that if Jamal's manhood isn't up to the task, he know's Elijah's is. * "Class" is pronounced the same was "Bass" is in this song, as it is the way the B. Brothers speak. ** So is "ass" in the first verse. * When Mace says, "Fuck with your brother, the star...nod", he's talking about Jake, who answers everyone and loves to help. * When Mace says, "When I go by, mace in your eyes, don't open your eyes, spike in you guys," he references two types of mace. The spray and the weapon, with the latter being the weapon and the former being the spray. * When Mace says, "And you ain't gotta fly to space to see through, some of Mall's shit on occasion," he's saying you don't have to be where they work (the Time Zone) to see Jamal's ignorance and lack of common sense. * When Ro Ro asks, "Why you do me where you from", he's saying he'd rather have the black side of Jamal having his way with him than the pent up boring Jordanian and Muslim ways.